Welcome aboard !
by Linaelle
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We like to welcome you onboard this CORS Air flight to Dawn Island... Et un baptême de l'air pour les Mugiwaras, un ! Zosan.
1. Bagage, bagage

**CHAPITRE 1 : bagage, bagage**

« Je vous préviens les gars. Cette fois, vous vous débrouillez comme vous voulez mais je ne veux pas de vagues ! »

- Aucun risque, Nami ! répliqua un chapeau de paille rieur. Nous prenons l'avion, pas l'bateau !

- Ah. Ah. Ah. »

BAM.

Un coup de maître de la part de la sorcière, je l'avoue, et le coup d'envoi de notre nouvelle aventure. Luffy appelle ça des vacances car nous avons pris un aller-retour pour son île natale mais nous autres ne connaissons ni cette destination ni ce moyen de transport… un peu spécial. Notre capitaine, lui, l'a déjà pris plusieurs fois dans son enfance, c'est pour ça qu'il a tout de suite reconnu les bâtiments si particuliers et ces fameux « avions ». Nami a du mal à comprendre pourquoi il est parti à l'aventure par bateau alors que Dawn Island possède, allez savoir comment, son propre aéroport (c'est l'endroit où ils font décoller les « avions », ouaip décoller, ça se barre dans le ciel et tout, on est tombé dessus en arrivant). J'en avais jamais vu, ça se développe, il paraît. Perso, j'ai pas franchement confiance dans ces tas de ferrailles volants mais faut bien suivre le capitaine alors j'ai franchi l'immense double-porte vitrée de la construction, à la suite de mes nakamas. Nous avons débouché dans un hall aux dimensions spectaculaires avec des panneaux partout et d'innombrables couloirs qui se dirigeaient vers on ne sait quoi. Un vrai foutoir organisé, le truc. On pourrait limite s'y perdre.

« Que chacun garde un œil sur Zoro, il est foutu de se paumer. »

Bah les vacances commencent bien tiens, et la confiance règne, ça fait toujours plaisir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de répliquer.

« Ta gueule, sorcière, ya qu'un illettré qui pourrait s'perdre ici, ya des panneaux partout.

- Parce que tu sais lire, toi ? »

Et ce foutu cuistot qui s'y mettait aussi. Aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas la patience.

_Clic._

« AH NON, hurla la furie. PAS ICI ! Sanji, tu cesses immédiatement tes provocations et Zoro, si tu essaies de sortir un de tes sabres, tu finis en soute ! Est-ce que je suis assez claire ? »

Le love-cook s'inclina et lui répondit, tout mielleux, une de ses stupidités habituelles. Je déteste ça. Je les ignorai et reportai mon attention sur les affichages.

« Luffy, comment ça se passe maintenant ? questionna Usopp.

- Faut donner les valises ! répondit-il, tout sourire.

- A qui ? s'enquit Robin.

- Au tapis qui roule !

- … »

Nous avions deux heures avant le décollage, ça ne suffirait peut-être pas, finalement. Heureusement, l'archéologue dénicha un affichage indiquant les guichets pour déposer les bagages. Seulement voilà, il y en avait une petite vingtaine. Nous perdrions assez de temps à comprendre les indications de Luffy, donc j'optai pour une des files vides. Autant ne pas faire la queue pour rien.

« Hey, tête d'algue, ya personne à ton guichet, tu veux qu'on enregistre les bagages comment ?

- Moi, abruti de cuistot, j'ai pas besoin d'une nénette en jupe pour foutre une valise dans ce trou !

- Heu, Zoro, m'interrompit Usopp qui s'était renseigné entre temps, je crois qu'ils doivent aussi nous donner nos billets… »

Et comment j'aurais pu le savoir, moi ? Cet aéroport commence sérieusement à me sortir par les yeux. Bref, nous nous sommes installés dans une file, choisie par le love-cook (pour les beaux yeux de l'hôtesse, j'imagine) avant que Robin ne nous sorte encore une fois du pétrin en précisant que notre destination était affichée au-dessus d'un guichet qui n'était évidemment pas celui pour lequel nous attendions. Après une quinzaine de minutes, nous sommes enfin arrivés face à une nana, assez accueillante finalement. Le cuistot lui tendit, entre deux stupides courbettes, nos passeports et nos réservations. Elle nous les rendit avec nos billets en un temps record. Mais ce n'était pas fini, il fallait encore s'occuper des bagages, chose qui avait pour le moment très mal commencée.

« Bien, posez vos valises, nous allons vérifier leur poids. »

Nous lâchâmes nos bagages dans une synchronisation parfaite et la nana nous dévisagea, ahurie. Robin, plus futée, nous montra comment nous y prendre. On aurait vraiment cru qu'elle n'en était pas à son premier essai, vraiment bizarre. Et la valise s'enfuit distraitement rejoindre ses congénères à l'abri des regards. Ce fut au tour du tireur.

« Je suis désolée, mais votre bagage pèse 21,6 kg. Vous dépassez la limite des 20 kg. Vous allez devoir payer un supplément. »

Un supplément ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? Une valise reste une valise non ? La sorcière réagit violemment.

« Hors de question ! Usopp, vide-moi ton sac tout de suite ! Il fera 20 kg et pas un gramme de plus ! Dépêche-toi !

- Mademoiselle… Il y a des gens qui attendent derrière vous… »

Après un rapide coup d'œil, les gens en question commençaient d'ailleurs sérieusement à en avoir marre. Comme s'ils avaient fait les fiers pour leur premier vol, eux. Je les toisais durement du regard et je vis mourir sur leurs lèvres, des protestations qu'ils n'osèrent formuler. Ok, c'était pas très sympa mais mérité et j'avais vraiment besoin d'un tel soulagement. Pendant qu'Usopp tentait désespérément d'alléger son bagage en transvasant quelques bricoles dans sa sacoche avant que la furie ne s'en débarrasse sauvagement, Luffy posa le sien sur le tapis roulant.

« Hum… si je puis me permettre, ce sac-ci est très léger… 2,8 kg…

- Ben oui ! expliqua le capitaine, ya rien dedans !

- … Et pourquoi t'embarques un sac vide ? demandai-je, déconcerté.

- Parce que c'est marrant quand il part ! répondit-il, très fier. »

Rageusement, la sorcière s'empara du sac et y déversa une partie du contenu du bagage d'Usopp qui pu partir à son tour. Elle déposa néanmoins celui de Luffy de côté près du sien, par précaution.

« A vous, mademoiselle.

- Heu… je le garde avec moi.

- Je suis désolée mais vous ne pouvez pas.

- Mais son contenu m'est précieux !

- Ne vous en faites pas, vous le retrouverez après l'atterrissage… »

Quelque part j'admirais la patience de cette nana… Elle n'avait pas du en voir passer souvent des « comme nous ». A regret, la furie déposa délicatement son bagage.

« 44 kg ? »

Et elle trimballait son sac sans peine… On s'étonne après, de prendre des beignes, sérieux.

« Zoro, fais passer la tienne pendant que je continue de remplir celle de Luffy…

- J'en ai pas.

- Et ça c'est quoi ?

- Celle de Chopper.

- Attends… ON EST LIMITÉ EN POIDS ET TU PRENDS PAS DE SAC ? TU TE FICHES DE MOI ? »

Elle fulminait mais retourna s'occuper de ses affaires. Chopper fut soulagé de voir qu'il ne dépassait pas la limitation et l'autre folle put même y glisser quelques statuettes en… en or ? Et je ne fus pas le seul à le remarquer.

« Ma… demoiselle… Que transportez-vous dans… votre valise ? »

Et merde, on était grillés. Quelle idée de trimballer un trésor sur soi aussi…

« Oh… et bien, c'est… quelque chose de sentimental. C'est un héritage de mon défunt père. La plupart n'est pas de l'or véritable, j'en suis bien consciente, mais nous allons lui rendre visite au village Fuchsia où il est enterré. Je voulais… lui rendre ses biens, même si aux yeux du monde, ils n'ont guère de valeur. Vous comprenez ?

- C'est vrai ? Ton père est enterré à Fuch… »

Le pied du cuistot fut le plus rapide. Heureusement, la nana, les yeux remplis de larmes, avait gobé l'histoire de l'autre tarée et n'avait pas prêté attention à la réaction de Luffy. Le sac de Chopper s'en alla donc à son tour, bientôt suivi par celui du cuistot – également agrémenté de quelques objets précieux – et enfin des deux de Luffy et de la sorcière. Ouf. Nous allions enfin pouvoir décoller…


	2. Contrôles de routine

**CHAPITRE 2 : contrôles de routine**

« A nous l'avion ! firent Usopp et Chopper en cœur.

- Ah non, coupa Luffy, d'abord, faut faire un contrôle !

- Tu veux dire qu'on va nous interroger sur nos connaissances de ce moyen de transport ? paniqua le renne.

- Plutôt sur les consignes de sécurité… réfléchit le tireur. »

L'archéologue se décida à les apaiser.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'agit d'une simple formalité administrative. Nous allons faire vérifier nos passeports. Ils ne peuvent pas embarquer n'importe qui, ils vont donc s'assurer que nous ne sommes pas des pirates, auquel cas nous serions arrêtés, torturés, mis à mort, fit-elle dans un sourire rassurant.

- Mais, objecta le love-cook, nous sommes des pirates…

- Et nos passeports sont des faux, rappelai-je.

- Shishishishi ! précisa Luffy.

- Torturés ? répéta Chopper.

- Mis à mort ? s'affola Usopp.

- Et tu appelles ça une formalité administrative, soupira la furie. Bien… allons-y. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une file monstrueuse qui menait tout droit à une série de gars relativement désagréables. L'œil morne, ils tamponnaient à la chaîne les papiers, toujours sans un mot, parfois avec un long regard soupçonneux né d'une quelconque caractéristique physique qui ne leur convenait manifestement pas. Et ça s'appelait un contrôle… Pendant que nous piétinions dans la queue interminable, le love-cook se décida à nous filer nos billets.

« Voilà vos places ! Première classe pour mes sirènes et éco pour vous autres. Chopper, tu seras prêt d'une fenêtre avec Usopp. Toi aussi, Luffy. Marimo, tu le surveilleras. »

Ben voyons, je me tape les tâches ingrates mais je ne dis rien, préférant encore garder un œil sur notre capitaine plutôt que supporter cet enfoiré ou la sorcière pendant tout le voyage.

« C'est quoi une première classe, Sanji ? interrogea notre petit médecin.

- Et bien, ce sont de meilleures places. Il y a davantage de confort et tu sais, nos demoiselles ont besoin d'espace pour être à l'aise. C'est un peu comme sur le Merry, la première classe c'est la chambre des filles et notre cabine c'est la classe économique. Tu comprends ?

- Juste par curiosité avant de te foutre une raclée, coupai-je, ta place à toi, c'est quoi ?

- Hum, et bien… Il faut un gentleman pour s'occuper de ces demoiselles… »

Le grognement du type du guichet sauva de peu le cuistot, c'était notre tour. Chacun retint son souffle. Luffy passa sans problème, il paraissait beaucoup trop inoffensif. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Nami qui portait contre elle son adorable « peluche », puis par Robin. Evidemment, une femme reste insoupçonnable… Sanji, impeccable comme toujours, ne posa pas plus de problème. Etre bien habillé fait de vous quelqu'un de respectable, c'est évident… Usopp, lui, eut droit à un regard du genre « Je t'ai à l'œil » qui découragerait - à coup sur ! - un quelconque malfaiteur… Enfin, j'approchai du comptoir pour déposer mon passeport sachant pertinemment que je n'aurais pas droit à un traitement de faveur. Ouaip, avec la tête d'escroc que j'ai, on prend vite l'habitude de ce genre de comportements déviants… Le type tourna et retourna mes papiers à la recherche d'un indice compromettant. La sorcière, sentant les soucis approcher à grands pas se décida à intervenir en faisant demi-tour et m'interpellant.

« Chéri, il y a un problème ? »

Et l'enfoiré sembla se décider brusquement. Donnant un dernier coup de tampon avant de me rendre mon sauf-conduit vers l'honnêteté, il répondit à ma place :

« Du tout, madame ! Allez-y monsieur, allez-y. »

C'était bien joué de la part de la furie : être en couple aussi, ça rend les gens convenables, paraît-il…

« Tss. Tu commences déjà à nous poser des problèmes, abruti, me chuchota-t-elle en me tirant vers nos camarades. »

Mais je n'y fis pas attention, je profitai plutôt de la tête dépitée du cook. Etre appelé « chéri » puis traîné par sa Nami-swan devait être pour lui un fantasme qu'il ne réaliserait sans doute jamais. Nous filâmes rapidement au contrôle suivant, car ce n'était toujours pas terminé. Non, il était à présent temps de fouiller les bagages à main.

_« Merci de bien vouloir déposer vos objets personnels dans les bacs mis à votre disposition : vestes, bijoux, téléphones portables, clefs, log poses… Pensez à retirer vos ceintures. » _

C'est la nana du portique qui répétait ça à chacun d'entre nous, le genre de message qui vous rentre dans la tête et qui n'en sort plus. Sérieusement, un boulot plus chiant devait être difficile à trouver mais un boulot plus facile aussi. Je crois que passer ce contrôle en supportant son discours sans broncher serait le meilleur test d'aptitude possible.

_« Please place your personal items in the boxes provided : jackets, jewelry, cell phones, keys, log poses… __Don't forget belts. »_

Je suivis scrupuleusement les consignes en essayant de garder mon calme. J'avais déjà merdé aux passeports, c'était pas le moment de recommencer. J'entendis, devant, Luffy demander à Nami si ses sandales, son short et ses sous-vêtements étaient aussi des « objets personnels » à enlever… De son côté, celle-ci dut recourir à tous ses talents de diplomates pour pouvoir passer Chopper avec elle et non avec les bagages à main. Elle obtint gain de cause à condition que le sac à dos de sa « peluche préférée », lui, soit contrôlé. Pendant ce temps, Usopp eût droit à l'ouverture de sa sacoche et découvrit, dépité, que les marteaux étaient interdits.

_« Merci de bien vouloir déposer vos objets personnels dans les bacs mis à votre disposition : vestes, bijoux, téléphones portables, clefs, log poses… Pensez à retirer vos ceintures. » _

« Et je fais comment ? demanda-t-il, un peu perdu.

- Ces objets doivent être placés dans les bagages de soute, répondit froidement le type qui s'occupait des fouilles.

- Mais… les valises sont déjà parties… »

C'est vrai que le principe était intéressant…

_« Please place your personal items in the boxes provided : jackets, jewelry, cell phones, keys, log poses… __Don't forget belts. »_

« Donc jetez-le, monsieur.

- Je ne peux pas, il doit bien y avoir une solution !

- Oui, ne partez pas, monsieur. »

Ils en étaient là de leur discussion quand des seringues et médicaments furent découverts dans le sac de Chopper.

_« Merci de bien vouloir déposer vos objets personnels dans les bacs mis à votre disposition : vestes, bijoux, téléphones portables, clefs, log poses… Pensez à retirer vos ceintures. » _

« Mademoiselle, vous allez devoir vous débarrasser de ces objets. Avez-vous une ordonnance pour ces pilules ? »

La situation s'annonçait difficile. Je les laissai parlementer et passai le portique sans crainte. Après tout, j'avais suivi les consignes et il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans mon sac donc j'éviterais sans doute la fouille. Pour une fois, je ne serais pas la source des problèmes…

_Biiip. Biiip. Biiip._

Et merde, j'étais pourtant sur de moi… Celui qui emmerdait les autres se rua dans ma direction. La sorcière et Usopp en profitèrent pour ramasser leur bordel en quatrième vitesse. Après un regard « je m'en serais douté », le type m'entraîna sur le côté et m'informa des procédures d'usage. Je m'écriai :

« VOUS ALLEZ QUOI ? »

Apercevant le regard enragé de la furie qui me fit comprendre que si je ne me pliais pas aux règles, il faudrait que je choisisse entre rejoindre son père au cimetière de Fuchsia ou profiter d'un décollage en dernière classe, c'est-à-dire sur les ailes de l'avion, avant de rejoindre son père au cimetière de Fuchsia… Elle passa ensuite aux menaces lucratives lorsque je cédai finalement, au bord de la crise de nerf. Ouais, j'y eus droit… à la palpation intégrale. Si c'est pas un pervers qui a inventé ce principe, je vois pas qui ça peut être ! Il faudra me montrer quelles études ont prouvé que tâter des couilles baissaient les risques d'incident à bord…

_« Please place your personal items in the boxes provided : jackets, jewelry, cell phones, keys, log poses… __Don't forget belts. »_

« Vous n'avez pas l'air de dissimuler d'objets sur vous… Etes-vous sur d'avoir déposé tous vos effets personnels dans le bac ?

- Oui.

- Téléphone ?

- Oui !

- Clefs ?

- OUI !

- Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Mes sabres.

- …

- Quoi ? rageai-je. Vous n'aviez pas dit de déposer nos armes.

- Abruti ! Tu crois vraiment qu'ils nous laisseraient embarquer armés ? »

C'était le cuistot. Il venait de passer le portique sans difficultés. C'était la goutte de tr…

« Monsieur, les couteaux de cuisine sont aussi des armes…

- Ah non ! Si je puis me permettre, ce sont des outils de travail !

- Mes sabres sont aussi mes outils de travail et ce sont des armes, enfoiré de love-cook.

- Monsieur, interrompit Robin saisissant nos « outils » _[pas ceux-là, pervers de lecteur !]_, je m'excuse pour le comportement de ces deux jeunes gens. Nous les laissons ici. Bonne journée. »

Nous étions atterrés par l'intervention de l'archéologue. Avait-elle réellement décidé de se débarrasser de nos biens les plus précieux ? Le cook et moi échangeâmes un regard, et au moment où nous allions commencer à saccager l'aéroport, nous aperçûmes nos lames respectives transportées discrètement jusqu'à nous par une série de mains surgies de nulle part. Je ramassais mes sabres pendant que l'autre rangeait ses couteaux et nous nous éloignâmes rapidement, finalement décidés à éviter les ennuis… ou presque.

_« Merci de bien vouloir déposer vos objets personnels dans les bacs mis à votre disposition : vestes, bijoux, téléphones portables, clefs, log poses… Pensez à retirer vos ceintures. » _

« TA GUEULE ! »


	3. Embarquement immédiat

**CHAPITRE 3 : embarquement immédiat**

« Ouuuuf, j'ai cru qu'on y arriverait jamais ! soupira Chopper.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre près de notre porte d'embarquement, confirma Robin.

- Et vous croyez qu'on pourra prendre les commandes de l'avion ? interrogea Luffy, les yeux plein d'étoiles.

- Ah ouais, carrément, pour faire les loopings ! s'imagina Usopp. Enfin, pas trop vite quand même…

- Ou on écrirait « Luffy, le seigneur des pirates » dans le ciel ! s'excita le capitaine.

- Plutôt « Nous admirons le capitaine Usopp qui nous sauva courageusement des monstres marins les plus terrifiants qui soient et qui…

- C'est trop long ! coupa le chapeau de paille déchaîné. Je préfère « Luffy, le seigneur des pirates » !

- Ok mais après on me dessinerait en grand, comme ça ! répondit le tireur, en posant façon super-héros.

- Ou on dessinerait tout le monde ! proposa Chopper. Sanji, on le ferait tout tordu avec des cœurs dans les yeux !

- Mais ça va pas non ! rejeta le cuistot, qui les regardait divaguer, mi-amusé mi-dépité.

- Et toi, Chopper, ignora Usopp, on te ferait en super-médecin !

- Ça ne me fait pas plaisir du tout ! s'enchanta le petit renne.

- Et Zoro, il serait en train de pioncer avec une bulle dans le nez, ahah ! s'amusa Luffy.

- Pour le coup, je suis partant, acquiesça Sanji, ça serait parfait pour cette maudite algue verte.

- …

- Faudra pas oublier ses affreux cure-dents ! continua-t-il, extasié. Ce serait une humiliation mondiale !

- …

- … Il y a quelque chose qui cloche non ? tenta Usopp.

- …

- Dites… compris finalement Chopper. Ils sont où Zoro et Nami ?

- Et bien… répondit Robin. Il semblerait que notre navigatrice soit restée bloquée dans la zone Duty Free quant à notre bretteur…

- La quoi ? demanda Chopper.

- C'est une zone où les ventes se font sans les taxes, donc les prix sont souvent intéressants.

- Robin… tu es sûre que tu n'as jamais pris l'avion ?

- Oui, Usopp, pourquoi ? »

Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose que je n'assiste jamais à cette scène franchement ridicule.

* * *

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, seulement 280 berrys ! Et celui-là à 119 ! Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Oh ouiiiiii ! C'est le paradiiiiis ! »

* * *

« Bordel… »

Je suivais la furie, perdu dans mes pensées quand je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait plus qu'elle devant moi. Au moins, on ne pourrait pas me reprocher de m'être perdu puisqu'elle l'avait été avant moi… La sorcière changea soudainement de direction, se frayant un chemin rapide entre les rayons de différentes boutiques. Alors comme ça on nous demande de nous débarrasser de tout et on refait nos courses derrière ? Logique… Et merde, perdue de vue. Bon, ok, les centaines de bouteilles d'alcool parfaitement alignées y étaient peut-être pour quelque chose. Il faut dire qu'elles étaient bien trop remplies pour ne me faire aucun effet… Sauf qu'à présent, il fallait que je retrouve les autres. Bon, les portiques de sécurité étaient derrière donc toute la troupe était forcément devant. Je me mis en route et passai à travers d'innombrables étalages de parfums, de bijoux et de chocolats. Par contre, je n'avais pas prévu dans mon plan d'achever ma course face à un mur. Là, ça devenait plus compliqué mais raisonnablement, après tout il fallait seulement contourner l'obstacle. Je tournai donc vers la gauche, puis à droite, à droite encore et enfin à gauche. Selon mes calculs, je devais me retrouver dans ma direction initiale. Oui, c'était même sur alors pourquoi est-ce que j'avais fini dans les toilettes ? Bon, en faisant demi-tour et en retournant tranquillement vers mon point de départ, je trouverais forcément mon erreur…

« Zoro ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? »

Et c'est la sorcière qui disait ça ? Alors que tout était de sa faute ? Pourquoi avait-elle retrouvé les autres avant moi, sérieusement ?

« Je pissais, ça s'voit pas ?

- J'ai comme un doute, bizarrement, stupide marimo, railla cet enfoiré de cuistot.

- Baka-cook. Tu veux que je t'emmène vérifier le contenu des urinoirs peut-être ?

- Non, par contre celui de ta vessie avec un scalpel, j'en serais rav…

- STOP ! »

A combien de bosses en étais-je aujourd'hui, sérieux ?

« Bien, maintenant qu'on a récupéré celui-là, ça devrait aller. Où sont Luffy et Chopper ?

- Nous les avons laissés à la porte d'embarquement en train de compter les avions, le temps de vous chercher, expliqua l'archéologue. Ça devrait les occuper un moment. »

En effet, avant même d'arriver au point de rendez-vous, nous les aperçûmes courir le long de l'immense baie vitrée et hurler comme des fous.

« Celui-là, regarde, je l'ai vu !

- Ah ouais ! Moi aussi du coup !

- Ok, alors ça fait un point chacun…

- Attends, il y en a un autre derrière !

- Ah oui, j'ai vu ! Encore égalité ! »

Un jour, peut-être, je comprendrais l'intérêt de leurs jeux mais pour celui-là, je crois bien que c'était définitivement foutu. La sorcière fut du même avis et les attrapa tous les deux par la peau du cou, les traînant jusqu'à une longue série de sièges libres. Il restait tout juste dix minutes, on s'en sortait pas si mal. On serait arrivés plus tôt, il aurait fallu tenir Luffy assis plus longtemps.

« Naaamiiiiii… Je m'ennuuiiiiiie… »

BAM.

Neuf minutes. Ça promettait pour ce que j'allais subir à l'intérieur de l'avion…

« Sanjiiiii… J'ai faaaaiiim…

- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit le cook, nous aurons de quoi manger à bord, j'ai vérifié. La qualité ne sera sans doute pas exceptionnelle par rapport à ce que je vous prépare mais tu devrais trouver ça délicieux. Tu pourras même choisir entre viande et poisson.

- VIIAAAAAANDE !

- Oui, oui, calme-toi. »

Huit minutes.

« Usooooopp, il reste combien de temps encoooooore ?

- Heu, nous allons embarquer là, Luffy.

- Tout de suite ?

- Presque, avant, il faut que le capitaine lutte courageusement pour libérer la piste de décollage car elles sont très souvent envahies par des bonhommes bizarres en gilets fluorescents qui agitent des petits panneaux. Je pense qu'il aura fini de les vaincre dans…

- Ouha, trop bien, je veux être capitaine d'avion, moi aussi ! »

Sept minutes.

« Choppeeeeeer, mon ventre il fait des gargouillis.

- C'est parce que tu as faim, Luffy.

- Ya des médicaments pour ça ?

- En quelque sorte, oui. De la viande par exemple.

- VIIAAAAAANDE !

- Oui, oui, calme-toi. Tu en auras à bord, comme Sanji l'a dit. »

Six minutes.

« Robiiiiiin, t'arriverais à porter un avion avec tous tes bras ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée capitaine.

- Oh… »

Cinq minutes.

« Zorooooo, ils sont où les toileeeeeeeettes ?

- Tu veux que je t'emmène ? proposai-je.

- On. N'a. Plus. Le. Temps, refusa Nami.

- Il reste cinq minutes, insistai-je, ça va, ça l'occupera.

- Zoro… fit-elle, menaçante, tu es… vraiment sûr ? »

Quatre minutes.

« Fraaaancky ?

- Luffy, à qui tu parles ?

- Je sais pas… »

Trois minutes.

« Broooooook ?

- Qui c'est encore ?

- Aucune idée, mais ça sonne bien ! »

Deux minutes.

« … »

Une minute.

« Naaamiiiiii… Je m'ennuuiiiiiie… »

BAM.

_Embarquement immédiat._


	4. This is your captain speaking

**CHAPITRE 4 : This is your captain speaking**

Nous avons marché le long d'un couloir qui menait directement à l'intérieur de l'avion où quelques nénettes inutiles nous attendaient pour nous indiquer nos places… Je veux bien admettre qu'il m'arrive parfois d'être un peu désorienté mais elles indiquent toujours la même direction à tout le monde, la seule possible : à l'intérieur de l'avion. Après c'est mon avis, j'ai bien vu que l'autre blondinet appréciait grandement de ce type de renseignements… Ce fut le premier à s'asseoir avec ses deux « sirènes » dans des sièges luxueux suffisamment grands pour y installer deux personnes. Ceux-ci, avec leurs coussins bien rembourrés, pouvaient facilement s'incliner et même se transformer en couchettes. Chaque place, en plus, était munie d'un grand écran foutu à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas abîmer la vue ainsi que d'une petite table rétractable pour le moment dépliée et décorée d'une petite brochure avec ses petites fleurs coupées assorties. Le tout était encadré de petites cloisons complétées d'un rideau permettant une intimité totale. Franchement, avaient-ils vraiment besoin de toutes ces conneries pour un trajet de quelques heures ? Apparemment oui étant donné les mines réjouies de ces trois-là. Nous les avons laissé profiter de cette opulence exagérée, continuant vers les séries de sièges qui nous attendaient à accoudoirs ouverts.

Je laissai, comme prévu, le côté fenêtre à notre capitaine qui y colla immédiatement son nez pendant que les autres continuaient plus loin encore. Un inconnu s'installa dans le dernier siège de la rangée mais il ne resta pas bien longtemps, fuyant ma tronche ou les bêtises de Luffy, allez savoir, pour une place restée libre à la fin de l'embarquement. Et l'avion démarra, s'orientant tranquillement vers la piste de décollage.

« Zoroooo, demanda mon voisin visiblement déçu, pourquoi notre avion il roule au lieu de voler ?

- T'en fais pas, ça va pas tarder.

_- Mesdames et messieurs, ici votre commandant de bord…_

- Où ça ?

- Chut, Luffy, écoute !

_- … Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir à bord de ce vol CORS Air à destination de Dawn Island. Le vol devrait durer trois heures…_

- C'est touuut ?

- Et bien, t'as intérêt à te tenir si tu trouves que trois heures ce n'est pas assez alors que, tout à l'heure, dix minutes c'était au dessus de tes forces.

_- … Nous vous remercions encore d'avoir choisi notre compagnie et nous vous souhaitons un agréable voyage._

- Merci !

_- Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We like to welcome you onboard this CORS Air flight to Dawn Island…_

- Zorooo, je comprends puuuu…

- C'est normal, c'est de l'anglais, tu le parles pas.

-_ Flight duration is around three hours. Once again we thank you for choosing to fly with us today and we hope you enjoy your flight._ »

Peu après, l'engin accéléra à une vitesse prodigieuse avant, enfin, de s'élever vers le ciel.

« WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

- Luffy ! Tais-toi !

- Mais c'est géniaaaaal ! Regarde ça devient tout petiiiit !

- Oui, ben regarde le paysage, c'est parfait et maintenant, laisse-moi roupiller. »

Je me renfonçai dans mon siège, croisai les bras et fermai les yeux. Après tout, dormir devait être la meilleure façon de profiter de cette nouvelle expérience. Etrangement, l'excité semblait captivé par ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de l'avion, me laissant sombrer doucement dans le sommeil, pour un instant seulement…

« Zoro, qu'est-ce que tu fous ! T'étais pas censé le surveiller ? »

Et bien non, contre toute attente, c'était la furie qui m'avait sorti si vite de mon repos pourtant bien mérité.

« On l'a entendu hurler depuis la première classe ! T'as intérêt à arrêter ses conneries ! A plus. »

Tss. Ses cris à elle aussi, on avait du les entendre de là-bas. Ça devait être un besoin pour elle d'engueuler le monde pour s'être déplacée juste pour ça. Enfin, le monde… Son monde plutôt, puisqu'elle réservait toujours des sourires mielleux aux inconnus prêts à raquer. Elle s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, me laissant enfin comater en paix jusqu'au service.

« Zorooo, je sens la viande arriver ! »

J'ouvris un œil et vis Luffy penché au dessus de moi, les narines dilatées, cherchant du regard l'origine de cette « délicieuse » odeur. Ses yeux se fixèrent résolument vers l'arrière de l'avion et il commença à baver.

« ICIIII ! VIAAAAAN… »

Je plaquai mes mains devant sa bouche et le ramenai sur son siège avant de lui expliquer :

« Ils ne donnent à manger qu'aux plus sages ! Si tu fais du bruit ou des bêtises, ils te serviront en dernier voir pas du tout. Tu veux de la viande, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha la tête et se rassit en silence, résolu. C'était une épreuve difficile pour lui.

« Zoro, chuchota-t-il exagérément, là je suis sage, pourquoi ils ne viennent pas ? »

Il trépignait déjà et je fus sauvé de justesse par l'arrivée du charriot.

« Viande ou poisson ? »

Le capitaine observa notre interlocutrice avec suspicion avant de s'adresser à moi, toujours en murmurant :

« C'est bon ? Je peux parler ou c'est un piège ?

- Non, non, c'est b…

- VIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDE ! »

Nous récupérâmes nos plateaux-repas, bien maigres selon Luffy, que nous complétâmes donc en commandant de quoi grignoter (engloutir, devrais-je dire ?) et boire (est-il vraiment nécessaire de préciser quoi ?). Tout ceci ne fit pas long feu et j'envisageai sérieusement de reprendre ma sieste.

« Ca serait bien d'être à l'extérieur de l'avion pour regarder… Peut-être qu'en ouvrant la fenêtre…

- N'y pense même pas ! répondis-je sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir un œil. »

Je le sentis reporter son attention sur les nuages qui défilaient, boudeur, laissant Morphée me guider loin de tout. Mais, encore une fois, je fus réveillé un peu plus tard par une tarée me secouant le bras.

« Zoro, fit la sorcière car c'était elle, Sanji…

- Quoi Sanji ? fis-je, émergeant à demi.

- Il te demande. »

Mon cœur rata un battement et j'ouvris brusquement les yeux. L'avion devait lui faire l'effet d'une drogue pour qu'il ait réellement eu ce genre de requête… ou j'avais mal compris, oui, c'était ça, j'avais forcément mal compris.

« Quoi ?

- Il n'a pas l'air bien et il s'est isolé dans sa cabine.

- Il a du se planter, c'est de Chopper dont il a besoin.

- Chopper l'a déjà vu, il a déjà fait ce qu'il y avait à faire médicalement parlant, il pense aussi que tu dois venir le voir.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Parce que Sanji le veut, j'imagine ! »

Sanji… voulait… que JE le vois ? Ça devait être sacrément sérieux. Je n'hésitai pas un instant de plus.

« Ok… Je te laisse gérer Luffy. »

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers l'avant de l'avion où se trouvaient les premières classes. En chemin, je tombai sur Robin qui me pointa du doigt un rideau que je m'empressai de tirer. Je le refermai derrière moi avant de me tourner vers le cuistot. Il me fixait, apparemment sidéré. Il devait vraiment me voir comme un salaud fini pour croire que je ne viendrais pas en cas de réels problèmes… Cela me peina un peu mais je l'avais sans doute cherché. Dans l'autre sens, je n'aurais pas non plus imaginé Sanji venir à ma rescousse… Je ne l'aurais de toute façon jamais appelé à l'aide. Lui n'aurait pas du, ça ne lui correspondait absolument pas, alors je le détaillai rapidement, cherchant à comprendre. Il était d'une pâleur affreuse. Se remettant de sa surprise, il demande d'une voix faible qui se voulait moqueuse :

« Qu'est-ce que… tu fous là ?

- Mais c'est toi qui… »

Je m'arrêtai. Entre m'avoir fait appeler et l'admettre face à moi, il y avait un gouffre et il n'était pas forcément en état de le franchir. Je m'interrompis donc et tentai, prenant sur moi, de répondre à ses attentes muettes et de trouver ce que je foutais dans cette cabine alors que je n'étais ni son médecin ni son confident. J'inspirai une grande bouffée d'air et me lançai dans quelque chose qui ne m'était absolument pas familier : le soutien psychologique.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

A sa tête, de nouveau stupéfaite, je crus comprendre que je ne m'y prenais peut-être pas comme il le fallait…

* * *

« Ah, Nami ! Qu'as-tu fait de Luffy ? Il n'est peut-être pas très raisonnable de le laisser tout seul.

- Il y avait trois place, alors j'ai demandé aux deux autres de se déplacer, je n'allais quand même pas le surveiller pendant tout le voyage ! Je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans cette cabine ! Dis, Robin, tu peux jeter un œil, s'il-te-plaît ?

- Et bien, pour le moment, ils se regardent comme deux empotés. Aussi peu bavards, ils sont fichus de ne pas comprendre que c'est toi qui a envoyé notre bretteur.

- Hihi, mais c'est bien le but ! »


	5. Mal de l'air

**CHAPITRE 5 : mal de l'air**

Il hésita avant de répondre, comme n'osant croire ce qu'il se passait juste devant ses yeux…

« Heu… ça va…

- T'es tout pâle et tu galères à parler, te fous pas de moi…

- Si tu connaissais la réponse… Fallait pas m'poser la question… »

Sa réplique me rassura, il avait repris un peu de son mordant. Avec un peu de chance, il ne tarderait pas à me virer de sa cabine à coups de pieds. Mais j'allais bien trop vite en besogne car il choisit exactement ce moment pour vaciller. Je le rattrapai de justesse et le redressai avant de m'asseoir à côté de lui pour pouvoir le retenir correctement. Ils n'étaient pas si grands que ça, finalement, ces sièges, en tous cas, pas dans ces conditions… car on était quand même bien collés l'un à l'autre et j'étais obligé de le caller tout contre moi. A cette pensée, je rougis violemment. C'était quoi cette réaction pourrie ? Fallait que j'arrête ça et tout de suite… Et il fallait surtout que j'arrête de réfléchir, c'était pas bon pour moi, alors je pris la parole…

« Sanji ? »

Merde. Moi non plus, ça n'allait pas bien. Pourquoi j'avais pas pu sortir un « baka-cook » ou un « cuistot de mes deux » ? Bon, ça passerait sur le compte de l'inquiétude… Mais c'était ça le problème, bordel ! Pourquoi devrais-je être inquiet pour lui ?

« Zoro… »

Mon cœur s'arrêta. Wow… Alors qu'il était mal en point, rien qu'entendre mon prénom sortir de ses lèvres, ça me… ça me… Je n'osai aller au bout de ma pensée et il n'y en avait pas besoin, j'étais déjà assez grave comme ça… Il fallait absolument que je me concentre.

« Tu veux que j'appelle Chopper ? »

Ouais, ça c'était une bonne idée. Il tourna ses yeux fiévreux vers moi et s'agrippa à mon t-shirt, ça c'était tout de suite une moins bonne idée. Je ne sentais plus que sa main brûlante contre mon torse. Ma respiration se fit plus rapide, plus forte.

« Non, pas Chopper… »

Et sa tête bascula doucement contre moi, je craignis immédiatement une inconscience mais un murmure me rassura en même temps qu'il me pétrifia.

« Zo…ro… »

Il s'endormait. J'étais coincé. Sanji, dans mes bras, se blottissait toujours plus contre moi… Tranquillement, non pire, tendrement. Mon bras autour de ses épaules commença à trembler et je sentais mes joues s'incendier à nouveau comme la moindre parcelle de ma peau en contact avec cet homme, délicieusement somnolent contre moi. J'étais même bien coincé. Et sans doute pour un moment, vu son état. Pour la première fois de ma vie, impossible de dormir et pourtant, c'était pas faute d'être bien installé…

Stop ! Fallait arrêter le délire. Je fis le vide dans ma tête et décidai de me calmer. Je me forçai à respirer calmement et à ignorer la douceur des doigts fragiles qui commençaient à me caresser à travers mes vêtements. Sa tête adorablement nichée dans mon cou, Sanji respirait finalement bien plus paisiblement que moi et chacun de ses souffles venaient vibrer contre ma peau. COMMENT VOULEZ-VOUS VOUS CALMER DANS CES CONDITIONS ? Je hurlai en silence toute ma frustration et recommençai à me concentrer. Faire le vide, respirer, ignorer. Faire le vide, respirer, ignorer. Faire le vide… respirer… ignorer… faire le v…

* * *

« Robiiin, ça fait un moment qu'ils sont là-dedans… Il se passe quoi ?

- Tu risques d'être déçue, ils roupillent comme des biens-heureux.

- Ah non ! C'est de la triche, je veux de l'action ! Tu peux réveiller… … … Sanji, s'il-te-plaît ? »

* * *

« Alors ?

- Alors il a émergé, légèrement sursauté en comprenant qu'il dormait dans les bras de Zoro puis il a baillé à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de se rendormir de plus belle. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux en tous cas. Si ça n'avance pas nos histoires, ça reste plutôt une bonne nouvelle. La présence de notre bretteur doit le détendre et calmer son mal de l'air…

- Pff… En attendant, il ne se passe rien. Réveille Zoro ! »

* * *

Un picotement désagréable me tira d'une douce torpeur… J'étais bien… Je ne voulais pas émerger mais le picotement persistait de plus en plus fort et insistant. J'ouvrai timidement un œil pour découvrir un environnement terriblement impersonnel quoique confortable. Je baissai mon regard vers… vers… Sanji ! Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu… Ah oui… Finalement j'avais réussi à dormir, c'était peut-être pas plus mal… Ça m'avait fait passer le temps calmement. Tiens, on dirait que je l'ai réveillé en sursautant… J'aurais préféré qu'il émerge tout seul, s'en aille et qu'on en parle plus… Bon, sauf qu'on était dans sa cabine… Mais là, ça risquait quand même d'être un peu plus compliqué… Faire comme si tout était normal… Ça se tentait…

« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? »

Il leva un œil, bien réveillé, vers moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de réponse, il avait repris des couleurs, alors pourquoi était-il toujours contre moi ? Etonnamment, il n'avait pas l'air surpris, en revanche, il semblait perturbé, embarrassé par quelque chose. Il y avait de quoi étant donné nos positions relatives… Il esquiva ma question.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? »

Sa demande me dérouta. C'est lui qui m'avait demandé de venir…

« T'en avais pas envie ? »

La mienne eut, a priori, le même effet sur lui.

« S… si… mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir que… je ne me sentais pas bien… Je ne l'ai dit à personne… Tu es venu par hasard ou bien… »

Et merde. Tout s'expliquait enfin. Mais comment avais-je pu gober l'histoire de cette furie ? Jamais Sanji ne m'aurait fait appeler, jamais… Elle devait bien s'amuser à l'heure qu'il était. Et surtout, j'avais un sérieux quiproquo à expliquer… Car pour lui, j'étais venu de mon plein gré… Quelque chose, que je n'aurais jamais fait non plus…

« Nami m'a dit que tu voulais que je vienne…

- Que… ?

- Je n'y ai pas cru, au départ, mais elle avait vraiment l'air inquiète, cette sorcière, et elle a même rajouté que Chopper était passé et confirmait ta demande… Alors, je me suis bougé… Voilà…

- Ah. C'est tout alors… »

Je pensais le rassurer, il sembla davantage déçu… C'est vrai que se faire jouer un tour par une de ses « sirènes » ne devait pas l'enchanter… Il commença à se redresser, mon bras glissa de ses épaules. Je continuai, hésitant :

« Je crois… qu'il va falloir qu'on lui demande des explications…

- Ouais…

- Bon, ben, je vais faire ça tout de suite…

- Ouais… Et après tu rev… »

Il s'interrompit.

« Hum ?

- Non rien, vas-y. »

Il me sourit, m'invitant à quitter sa cabine. Son sourire était faux. Normal… J'étais son rival… Il devait amèrement regretter de s'être laissé aller sous l'effet de la maladie… Je me levai, quittant à regret cette chaleur humaine que je n'avais plus connue depuis bien longtemps… A regret ? Comment ça, à regret ? Ok, ça m'avait manqué, sans doute… Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec Sanji, c'était tout simplement impossible… Le laissant seul, je regagnai la cabine de Nami. Elle était vide… Comme par hasard. Par contre, j'entendis un gloussement qui n'était pas sans me rappeler une furie rousse… Je tirai un autre rideau et tombai nez à nez avec non pas une mais deux traitresses qui avaient l'air de drôlement s'amuser. Je fixai la principale concernée, franchement énervé :

« Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire… »

Elle haussa un sourcil, faussement surpris, avant de m'inonder de mots tranchants.

« Ah non, tu vas pas en faire tout un plat ! T'as passé un super moment avec Sanji, ce qui ne t'était pas arrivé depuis… ce qui ne t'était jamais arrivé ! Ok, peut-être que c'est un peu gênant mais sincèrement, tu regrettes d'être allé là-bas ? Alors oui, tu t'es fait avoir mais justement, la méchante dans l'histoire, c'est moi, donc t'as pas à t'en vouloir vis-à-vis de lui, si c'est pas merveilleux ! Alors, profite en silence et viens pas me faire chier, tu devrais plutôt me remercier. Des questions ? »

Comment pouvait-elle savoir tout ça et le comprendre tellement mieux que moi… J'en restai ébranlé et honteux. Je détestai me faire mener par le bout du nez et encore plus par cette folle. Ma fierté en prit un sacré coup. Non, pas de question, enfin si… Une seule… Comment allais-je à nouveau pouvoir faire face à Sanji ?


	6. V(i)ol en vol

**CHAPITRE 6 : v(i)ol en vol**

Il paraît que le meilleur moyen de vaincre ses peurs, c'est de s'y confronter au plus vite sinon on s'en fait une montagne et ça ne fait qu'empirer. J'en étais là de mes réflexions, hésitant face au rideau désespérément fermé de Sanji. L'affronter oui, mais pour lui dire quoi ? Lui expliquer mon échange, ô combien grandiose, avec la sorcière ? Certainement pas et ça n'avait rien d'un argument suffisant pour revenir le voir, cette fois de mon plein gré. Pff… de toute façon, que ça se termine mal ou non, il fallait que j'en finisse avec ce putain de malentendu. Je tirai rageusement le rideau pour découvrir Sanji, assis dans son siège (quelle surprise !), les jambes repliées contre lui, l'air pensif. Il tourna la tête vers moi, visiblement surpris. Cette entrée en matière me rappela farouchement la précédente… sauf que je ne laisserais jamais la même scène se répéter. Je pris directement la situation en mains :

« Voilà. C'est fait. »

Ah oui, ça c'était brillant ! Une explication explicite tout à fait digne et reflétant clairement mon contrôle sur les événements…

« De quoi ?

- Ah, ben j'ai parlé avec Nami, comme prévu.

- Ok… et ?

- Et Robin était aussi dans le coup... »

Cette évidence m'avait sauvé la mise, évitant de m'enfoncer davantage dans des détails tout à fait dégradants pour moi.

« Ok… et ? »

Mais je n'en avais pas d'autres sous le coude…

« Et… heu… Je lui ai d'abord dit… qu'on devait parler… heu… ensuite… »

Il soupira, moqueur.

« Te fatigue pas, j'ai tout entendu. »

Sa réplique m'assomma, me propulsa directement en dehors de l'avion et me fit atterrir dans le cimetière de Fuchsia, m'enfonçant six pieds sous terre aux côtés du père de la furie. Cet homme avait du terriblement souffrir dans sa vie et finir là, lui aussi, à cause d'une horrible combine de la sorcière.

« Pourquoi t'es revenu ? »

Pour vaincre mes peurs ? Ma peur de l'affronter ? Ma peur de lui ? Jamais je ne pourrais lui dire une chose pareille, le raccourci était tellement facile… Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait que je lui réponde ? Décidément, lui aussi avait un penchant vers le sadisme illimité.

« Putain, t'es quand même long à la détente, toi. »

Alors que je restai aussi immobile qu'un paresseux harassé, il me saisit par le col, m'attira à lui et m'embrassa. Quoi ? J'ai bien pensé ce que j'ai pensé ? _Il me saisit par le col, m'attira à lui et m'embrassa. _Oh putain si, c'était bien ça… D'ailleurs, j'avais encore ses lèvres collées aux miennes et qu'il retira, sans doute frustré de ne pas obtenir une quelconque réaction de ma part autre que la paralysie la plus complète.

Alors que je restai aussi immobile qu'un caméléon ancestral, il m'assit à sa place et se plaça à califourchon au-dessus de moi. Mon cœur qui, jusque là, avait simplement cessé de battre, se décida à rattraper d'un seul coup ses quelques centaines de battements de retard, provoquant en moi un concert artériel assourdissant. Je n'arrivai à arrêter ni ce concerto sanguin, ni son chef d'orchestre musculaire et encore moins le commanditaire de l'œuvre qui se jouait dans mes vaisseaux, autrement dit, Sanji. Ou plutôt, je n'arrivai pas à vouloir l'arrêter.

Alors que je restai aussi immobile qu'un massif corallien, il commença à caresser mon visage puis mon torse, parsemant mon cou de baisers humides. Mon cerveau, au bord de la dégénérescence, tenta malgré tout de dresser un topo de la situation (et fis l'effort supplémentaire de ne dresser que le topo) : mon rival de toujours était… était… était… Si la transmission des informations n'avait jamais été excellente d'après certains, cette fois-ci, on atteignait le summum de l'inefficacité. Avant de rendre définitivement l'âme devant l'erreur système évidente, mes nerfs délivrèrent leur dernier message : putain que c'était bon.

« Bon, tu comptes vraiment rester aussi immobile qu'une algue desséchée ?

- Etrangement, j'y avais pas pensé à celle-là.

- Hein ? »

Un redressement de situation nous interrompit, venant se coller à Sanji. A ma grande honte, il avait rejoint le topo.

« Tu sais, Zoro, fit-il, dangereusement gourmand, dans un léger mouvement de bassin qui m'électrisa, je ne pensais pas à cette zone en particulier… »

Avant que je ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, il s'empara à nouveau de mes lèvres, forçant le passage de sa langue jusqu'à la mienne. Elles se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, sauvages. La sienne enjôlait, caressait, titillait et se retira brusquement lorsque la mienne tenta vainement de reprendre le dessus. Il se recula légèrement, mettant entre nous la distance nécessaire à ce que je puisse admirer son corps ou plutôt - je venais de comprendre - à ce qu'il étudie le mien. Ses yeux plongés dans les miens, sa main fondit sur mon entrejambe. Je me cambrais légèrement, réprimant un violent soupir concupiscent.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de voir ça… »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il se débarrassa d'un seul geste de ce qui le séparait encore du fameux redressement. Il s'en empara, prêt à prendre le contrôle mon économie et lui administra un habile traitement politique. Les mouvements sociaux qui en découlèrent étaient de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus fréquents. Et pour cause… Baisse des salaires, hausse du chômage, baisse du PIB, hausse des faillites entrainant inévitablement le dérèglement des bourses… J'étais à deux doigts de la crise, deux doigts que je rêvais de recev… Wooow !

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, réalisant mon état de domination complète. Il m'avait lâché un instant, m'aidant ainsi à comprendre la situation et me contemplant avec un sourire féroce. Jamais je n'avais connu pareil emportement et, à dire vrai, en l'état actuel des choses… je m'en foutais royalement.

Lisant en moi ce délectable abandon, il desserra un peu sa cravate et tira sur le col de sa précieuse chemise laissant entrevoir son épaule d'une blancheur aguichante. Sa main qui couvrait encore mon corps de délicates caresses vint chercher ma nuque et força ma tête à se nicher dans son cou, sa peau offerte à mes lèvres.

« Tu fais du bruit, souffla-t-il, amusé. »

Je ne compris sa demande implicite que lorsque son autre main reprit sa tâche. Je mordis alors violemment son épaule, étouffant mes gémissements. Alors qu'il continuait son remarquable travail, il chercha à tâtons quelque chose sur la tablette. Je ne parvenais à voir de quoi il s'agissait, trop concentré à réprimer mes plaintes mais il sembla trouver son bonheur et en profita pour m'achever d'un dernier va-et-vient. Alors que je me vidai enfin, il plaça habilement un mouchoir, nous sauvant de peu d'une catastrophe vestimentaire. Je n'eus même pas le temps de le remercier qu'une brume s'abattit dangereusement sur moi, forçant mes paupières à se baisser. A peine si j'entendis, après un doux baiser, sa voix murmurer à mon oreille :

« Je veux être le seul à te voir ainsi. »

* * *

« Tu fais une tête bizarre… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda une Nami boudeuse que son plan entre Zoro et Sanji ait foiré et énervée d'avoir entendu les petits cris de cette mijaurée qui devait se faire prendre dans on ne sait quelle cabine.

- R… rien… »

* * *

Je me réveillai d'un long cauchemar. Ce rêve érotique avait été délicieusement excitant mais surtout bien dérangé. Je commençais à douter sérieusement de la provenance des plats de cet avion quand je sentis un poids contre moi…

« Luffy ?

- Tu te fous de moi ? »

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, c'était la voix de Sanji, passablement énervé.

« Oh putain, c'était pas un rêve !

- Petit un : non ce n'est pas un rêve. Petit deux : je te rends un service et tu me remercies en roupillant. Petit trois : tu te réveilles en me parlant de Luffy… J'ai de la patience mais je commence sérieusement à atteindre mes limites !

- Je… Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. J'ai… pas compris ce qu'il se passait… et après je…

- Au lieu de blablater, tu comptes te faire pardonner, oui ou non ?

- … oui ?

- Prouve-le. »

Je rougis violemment. J'étais encore choqué de ce qu'il m'avait fait et il voulait maintenant que je lui rende la pareille ? En même temps… c'était justifié et si je voulais réussir à construire quelque chose… Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais… Il avait dit « service ». Sanji n'envisageait sans doute rien de durable. Moi non plus d'ailleurs ! Il était mon riv…

« Ça vient ? »

J'obéis sans réfléchir et posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Maintenant que j'en avais conscience, je détestai l'idée d'être soumis à cet homme et commençai peu à peu à enflammer notre baiser, lui montrant qu'à mon tour, je pouvais avoir le contrôle de… Il me repoussa gentiment. Le rouge de ses joues me prouva qu'il avait apprécié et que, si je le souhaitais, je pourrais lui infliger la même peine que celle que j'avais délicieusement subie tout à l'heure mais, pour le moment, il en avait décidé autrement.

« Bien c'est un bon début. Maintenant, tu vas te déclarer. »

Je m'étranglai.

« Quoi ?

- J'ai fait le premier pas donc maintenant je veux une déclaration pour comprendre que mes sentiments sont réciproques. »

Sentiments ? Réciproques ? Alors il m'aimait et il voulait… Je n'osais y croire. Et puis c'était quoi ce caprice ? En même temps, il n'avait pas tort, je pouvais bien lui accorder cette satisfaction sauf que ça signifiait que moi aussi je voulais… De toute façon, sa déclaration me posait déjà un tout autre problème.

« Et… je fais ça comment ?

- T'es vraiment un empoté… Je sais pas, fais le vide dans ta tête… C'est peut-être déjà le cas, allez savoir… et tu réfléchis à ce que tu penses de moi, tes émotions, tout ça… Et après, tu me fais un petit résumé !

- …

- Alors ?

- T'as un… beau cul ?

- C'est minable… Bon, répète après moi et avec le ton s'il-te-plaît. « Sanji… »

- Sanji…

- Pas mal… « Sanji, dans cet avion… »

- Sanji, dans cet avion…

- Bien ! « Sanji, dans cet avion, tu as volé mon cœur. »

- Quoi ? »

Oh et puis merde. Je me relevai brusquement, posai un genou sur le siège, mon bras contre la cloison et glissai mon autre main sur son visage, caressant tendrement sa joue, me noyant dans ses yeux d'un bleu si pur.

« Sanji… Dans cet avion, tu n'as pas simplement volé mon cœur. Dans cet avion, j'ai découvert en toi, un autre homme que je ne connaissais pas ou que je me refusais de reconnaître. Dans cet avion, tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Dans cet avion, je…

_« Mesdames et messieurs, ici votre commandant de bord. Veuillez regagnez vos sièges et attacher vos ceinture, nous allons amorcer notre descente vers Dawn Island._

- Et merde !

_- Ladies and gentlemen… »_

Mon blondinet éclata de rire. Un immense sourire aux lèvres, il me chuchota quelques mots avant de me foutre dehors à grands renforts de coups de pieds dans le cul. Je regagnai en vitesse, ronchon, la première place libre que je trouvai et attachai ma ceinture. Je ne me rappelle plus de l'atterrissage, ni même des terribles formalités qui suivirent. A ce moment, je n'avais qu'une chose en tête, cette petite phrase qu'il m'avait glissée, inconscient.

« Zoro, ce soir… Je réaliserai tous tes fantasmes. »

Il s'avançait drôlement. Je n'étais même pas sûr de les connaître moi-même. En même temps, il avait l'air d'en savoir bien plus que moi…

« Bordel, pourquoi ma valise est la seule à avoir atterri ailleurs ? chouina la furie. »

Une seule chose était sûre, en bien comme en mal, ce premier vol des Mugiwaras resterait longtemps dans nos mémoires… Très longtemps.

* * *

Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre (comment ça, vous l'aviez compris ?) !

Je tiens à préciser que, du début à la fin, cette fic n'est rien de sérieux et je ne comptais en aucun cas vous soutirer une larme par une longue et touchante litanie ! Donc, j'ai volontairement sapé quelques scènes, désolée si certains en ont été déçu mais ça n'aurait - à mon sens - pas collé avec le reste !

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura tout de même plu ! Et j'espère vous retrouver tous très vite sur une autre aventure !  
Merci à vous tous et en particulier à tous ces petits courageux - qui se reconnaîtront, je n'en doute pas - qui sautent sur mes nouveaux chapitres et les commentent sans relâche ! C'est un réel plaisir d'avoir un soutien comme le leur ! A bientôt !


End file.
